Trial & Error
by Molly Hollister
Summary: Bella & Edward start off on the wrong foot, literally. Her insecurities and his insensitivities complicate matters as they work together on an important case that could boost both of their legal careers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Conscience**_

"_Conscience is what hurts when everything else feels so good."_

_A biting wind and mist slapped against my face as I made my way down North Canal Street, the Black Eyed Peas pulsing in my ears while keeping me on a steady pace. Barely past dawn, there were few other runners on the path and it was not yet light enough for anyone to notice my matted hair nor the purplish-gray circles underneath my eyes. _

_I had not slept well, or at all for that matter, the night before -- despite my best attempts at relieving the anxiety that invaded every inch of my mind and body. An hour of yoga, followed by a soak in a warm bubble bath surrounded by aroma therapy candles and sipping a glass of wine. No television in the background. Blackberry muted. Laptop shut tight for the night. When I slipped between the crisp, cotton sheets of my king sized bed I expected sleep to come effortlessly. _

_No such luck._

_Living in the city did not help. Granted, there were perks to residing in the heart of Seattle; being within walking distance to the City Centre, Barnes & Noble, great boutiques and dozens of eateries. When I bought this place two years ago, fresh out of law school and about to join a top firm that would pay me more money in my first year than my father made in five, I was focused on the location. It was a tiny condo but in a sought after building, so I compromised size for status, not even considering the other possible downside _— _noise. Ambient sounds that didn't usually bother me . But on nights when I desperately need to sleep, I hear every car door slam, brake squeak and siren blaring within a five mile radius. Then come the late night garbage trucks, followed by the early morning deliveries. You get the drift. _

_By midnight I realized I was completely fucked. Climbing out of bed, both feet hit the cool bamboo floor at the same time. As I stood up, the chill ran through the entire length of my body. Looking down, I noticed the trace of my peaked nipples underneath my tank top. Sadly, the biggest turn on I'd had in a while._

_Crossing the room in darkness, my hands fumbled along the top of the dresser before picking up my Blackberry. As the small screen lit up, I began to the scan text messages I had tried to ignore earlier in the evening._

_The first from my dad, Charlie: _

_**"Good luck tomorrow, Bells. XXOO, Dad."**_

_I was impressed. Charlie was texting, or "twixting" as he called it. _

_The next from my mom, Renee: _

"_**Bella, check out my Facebook page for some great pics of you as a kid. Love, Mom"**_

_Oh, joy. Now my mother was sharing snapshots of my painfully awkward childhood with the entire cyberspace community. _

_The third and last message was from Jake: _

"_**I believe in you, always."**_

_Damn it, Jake! My closest friend, probably my soul mate if I wasn't too stubborn to admit it. The best guy I knew, period. He loved me unconditionally. And I loved him, just not the way he wanted me to. This was not what I needed to be worrying about right now, but I couldn't resist the temptation to reply._

_**I don't deserve it, but it means a lot. Thanks.**_

_His reply was instantaneous._

_**So you're still awake? Feel like company?**_

_Jake was nothing if not persistent. I knew it was not a good idea but I also knew I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. Against my better judgment I told him to come over._

……………

_Ten short steps from my bedroom and I was standing in front of the tall picture window that lined one whole side of the living room. While I waited for Jake, I marveled at the cityscape and lights glimmering in the midnight sky. It was amazing. The city itself was amazing. Just a few years ago I would never have imagined myself living in such a spectacular place. _

_I spent most of my youth moving from town to town with Renee, chasing whatever dream she was pursuing at the time. She looked at it as an adventure but I felt desperately lonely and unsettled. As soon as I made a friend or two in one place, we picked up and moved on. Finally I gave up on trying to fit in anywhere. Being a loner worked to my advantage academically, as I immersed myself in my school work to take my mind off the sleepovers, football games, dances and movie dates that I was missing. _

_By junior year of high school, Renee shipped me off to live with Charlie in the tiny town of Forks, Washington, so she could travel the minor league baseball circuit with her new husband. It didn't take Charlie long to realize he knew nothing about raising a teenager, especially a teenage daughter who didn't particularly like sports. He enlisted the help of his good friend Billy Black, whose son Jacob was about my age. Billy and Charlie swear no money exchanged hands, but Jacob began showing up after school to hang out, go to movies, games, La Push beach, whatever. His warmth was infectious, and before long life became bearable, even enjoyable. Ten years later I am still relying on him in the same way. To make me feel better when I'm down, nervous, scared, or just bored. And that is the problem._

_Turning from the window, I look across the living room to the open kitchen on the opposite wall, with its cool stainless steel appliances and granite countertop. I thought about making Jake something to eat, realizing he'd probably just gotten off work, but was distracted by a knocking at the door._

"_I can't believe they let you in without buzzing me. This is supposed to be a safe building," I said half-teasingly as Jake walked in._

"_They see the uniform, they figure I'm safe," he said with a wink. He __**was**__ striking in his dark blue cop uniform and at his size nobody with any sense would bother him. _

"_Hungry?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Always."_

_Jake pulled up a stool up to the counter and watched as I grabbed leftover vegetable lasagna from the fridge and heated it in the microwave. I poured us each a glass of Merlot then set the steaming plate in front of him. _

"_You're too good to me, Bells," he said lifting his fork. We both knew that wasn't true. _

_He wolfed down the lasagna, then pushing his stool backwards, reached over to pull me into a giant bear hug. I tucked my head underneath his chin and let his warmth envelop me. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he spoke, "Big day for you tomorrow, huh?"_

_I didn't respond, but he could feel my head nodding up and down against his broad chest. Taking my hand, he led me to the sofa and pulled me into his lap as he sat down._

_My head rested on his shoulder as he wrapped both arms tightly around me. We sat in silence for a long time, comfortable just being quiet with each other, while I gently ran my fingers along the tendons of his muscular forearms, finally resting the palms of my hands on top of his._

_He was the first to break the silence, "You still awake, Bells?" _

_Feeling more relaxed than I had all night I simply mumbled my answer, " Mmm Hmm." _

"_Want me to tuck you in?"_

_I lifted my head to look directly at Jake, his jet black hair and deep brown eyes mere inches from my face. We both knew where that would lead, and as much as I knew it wasn't a good idea I did not have the willpower to protest. He leaned in closer, parting his lips as his head tilted towards mine. Closing my eyes, my mouth welcomed his, first with gentle kisses then more intensely as his tongue darted in and out. I could taste the wine as I drew his bottom lip between mine, softly sucking before taking a playful nibble. _

_Jake moved his hands down my sides until they reached the hem of my top, lifting it just enough to slip inside. As he fingered my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, I felt warm moisture begin to pool in my silk panties. I could not resist the urge to take hold of his free hand and place it firmly between my thighs._

"_Anxious, aren't we?" he smirked. Jake knew what he did to me physically. He knew every button to push, every surface to stroke. He rubbed softly over my sleep shorts and panties, then pushed them aside as he plunged his middle finger inside me. I yelped and arched my back as he moved it in and out, circling my swollen clit with his thumb._

_Moments later I was in his arms as he carried me back to the bedroom. _

_My fingers furiously tore at the buttons of his shirt while Jake pushed his pants down his legs. Mesmerized by his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, I glanced downward to the_ _large bulge tucked into his boxer briefs. I blushed when he caught me staring. Running my fingers back and forth over his length before pulling down the waistband, my index finger gently swept over the head of his cock . Bringing my finger tip to my mouth, I tasted his precum as Jake pushed me backwards on the bed._

_He entered me slowly, always careful not to cause any pain because of his size. The friction as he pushed deeper and deeper inside sent shivers through my core until I finally thrust myself toward him, taking it all in at once. My aggression took Jake by surprise, but I could tell by the look on his face it was appreciated. I moaned in utter pleasure as he began sliding in and out of me. We rocked back in forth as he kissed my breasts tenderly, flicking his soft tongue over my nipples. As I neared climax, my body began to shutter when suddenly Jake grabbed my rear with both hands, pulling us even closer together. He began thrusting wildly and forcefully, tremors shaking both of our bodies, until at last we came together. As we lay there, still connected, a sweat bead fell from Jake's forehead onto my nose. He kissed it off then whispered in my ear "I love you, Bella."_

_The crushing guilt fell upon me like a ton of bricks. _

_**A/N: I thrive on feedback...the more the better. And I answer all emails, as well. I'm posting Chapters 1 and 2 at the same time. It didn't make sense to combine them into one long chapter, but I felt like I needed to get them both online for the story to take hold. Hope to have the next chapter up by the weekend. XXOO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"_I myself am made entirely of flaws, stitched together with good intentions"_

_-__Augusten Burroughs_

_Cold, exhausted and thoroughly drenched, I entered my building through the back door to avoid the possibility of running into someone I knew while looking like a drowned cat. _

_My running shoes sloshed with each step as I walked toward the service elevator. As the doors opened, I stepped inside and rested my body against the padded wall, listening to the elevator chimes as it ascended. _

_With my eyes closed, I allowed my mind to recall the previous night with Jake. Against my better judgment I had not only invited him over really late at night, but I was in a skimpy tank top and sleep shorts when he arrived. I knew where things would lead the moment he walked in the door, flashing his devilish grin and looking beyond hot in the dark blue uniform that perfectly hugged every muscular inch of his body. We fell back into a habit that began years earlier as college kids who decided to test the boundaries of their friendship; prompted by hormones, alcohol, curiosity, and, frankly, lust. _

_It was my sophomore year at the __University of Washington__. Jake came to visit for the weekend, as he did several times a year. I remember thinking something was different that weekend. Maybe it was the attention he was getting from other girls in my dorm, and the unfamiliar way that made me feel. Or, it could have just as easily been the flasks of Bacardi we snuck into the football game. Whatever it was, instead of sleeping on the floor that night like he always did, Jake crawled underneath the covers with me. _

_He never said so, but I'm pretty sure I was Jake's first. Not that he ever, and I mean EVER, performed like a beginner. The morning after that first time, we lay in bed and giggled like little kids who had discovered a treasure nobody else knew about. The rest of the weekend was spent in my twin-sized dormitory bed, exploring and exploiting every inch of each other's bodies. When he left that Sunday afternoon, we promised to keep our secret to ourselves. Give it time and see where things may lead. I could have never imagined the way it would all unfold or the pain that would follow._

………………………_.._

_My daydreaming came to an abrupt end as the elevator doors opened. Still in a daze,_

_I absentmindedly stepped out when suddenly a tall, muscular form dressed in black plowed into me, his weight forcing me back inside and against the elevator wall. I gasped as our legs tangled and I felt my arms and shoulders being pushed backwards. _

_Self-defense training kicked in immediately. I lifted my right knee and bucked it as hard as I could into his groin before stomping on his foot. _

_A string of profanities spewed from his mouth as he pushed himself off of me and grabbed his crotch. "Fuck! What the hell are you doing?"_

_I began yelling at the top of my lungs, "Rape! Rape!" before his hand slapped over my mouth._

"_Stop screaming you fucking psycho!" he growled. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You just fucking launched into me. "_

_My muffled screams continued despite his pleas. _

"_God damn it! Will you listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you . You're trespassing on my property for God's sake. I LIVE HERE."_

_I stifled my screams for just a moment to process what he was saying. My eyes darted wildly around the four walls of the elevator, finally focusing on the light panel indicating what floor we were on. PH was lit up. Penthouse. _

_Still unsure of what was going on, I began to shake as tears streamed down my face._

"_What do you want from me?" I whimpered from behind the mass of stringy hair hanging in my face. _

_He let out a loud sigh, but at least he was on the other side of the elevator. "I don't want anything, okay?" he said in a deliberately calm voice. "I am not going to hurt you. Listen to me for just a second…please…please don't scream, okay ?" he begged. " I live here. I live in the penthouse of this building. You were in the elevator when I stepped on, which took me by surprise since you need a key to access this floor." He pointed to the key hole next to the button marked PH. "I just moved in last week. I didn't expect to see anyone in the service elevator at six o'clock in the morning."_

_My body began to shiver and I felt dizzy, barely able to hold my head up. I managed to mutter, "gonna faint" before falling forward._

"_Oh no you don't," he spat as he caught my limp body in his arms, but holding me at a safe distance in case I thought about kneeing him again. _

_I stood upright on my own after a moment, gathering my composure as best I could,_

_Finally I managed to speak, somewhat coherently. "I'm okay. I'm fine. I guess I forgot to press the button for my floor, and just stepped off the elevator at the first stop. You can understand why I was startled when you stepped in…so abruptly"_

_He huffed in response, "Well, you can understand why I did what I did, obviously, because I wasn't expecting to see anyone else on a keyed off floor."_

_What a pompous ass, I thought to myself. I nodded my head then pressed 16, as we both stood in silence looking forward. After what felt like an eternity, the doors re-opened on my floor and I bolted out of the elevator without saying a word. _

------------

_The heels of my new Jimmy Choo maryjanes clacked against the marble floor as I crossed the expansive lobby. It was only eight forty-five but I was running late. Most days I was in the office by seven- thirty, but considering the morning I'd already had it was an accomplishment for me to be there at all. Doing my best to put it behind me, I took a deep breath and stepped through the wide glass doors with "Cullen & Associates" embossed across the front._

_Today was the most important day of my career to date. After four years of college, three grueling years of law school and twenty-seven months working my ass of as a junior associate, I was finally being promoted to full associate. Even more important, I was being transferred to the Litigation Division. _

_To mark the occasion I treated myself to not only new shoes, but a stunning charcoal grey wool suit and silver multi-chain knotted necklace. I wasn't great with make-up, but I managed to conceal the dark circles surrounding my eyes and even did okay with the eyeliner and mascara. A dab of gloss on my lips completed the look. Despite having a truly hellacious morning, at least I looked good. _

"_Hi, __Bella__" chirped the receptionist as I passed by her desk."Congratulations, again!"_

"_Thanks, Heidi." I managed a smile but quickened my pace so I wouldn't get caught up in a long conversation. Heidi was sweet but notoriously chatty. Just when I thought I made a clean get-away, I heard her calling my name again._

"_Bella, Carlisle would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." _

_Stopping dead in my tracks, I turned around and looked directly at her to make sure I had heard correctly. _

"_Did you just say Carlisle wanted to see me?" I snapped._

_Heidi looked slightly confused for a moment, perhaps surprised at my reaction. Did she not realize that as Managing Partner, Carlisle Cullen's request to see an associate first thing on a Monday morning was a big deal?_

"_Um, yes. I did. He does. Carlisle's secretary called me just before you got here. He asked that you come by his office when you got in."_

_I took a few steps closer toward the reception desk. "Did she happen to say why?"_

"_No," Heidi shrugged. "I'm sorry, she did not. And I didn't think it was my place to ask."_

"_Of course," I realized I was probably being bitchy but I was in no mood to apologize at the moment. I turned back around and headed toward my office, cursing myself for not being in earlier. _

_I checked myself in the ladies room mirror before making my way to Carlisle's office. My auburn hair was in a french twist with a few strands loose in the front to frame my face. My suit fit perfectly, no holes in my stockings and nothing stuck between my teeth. Good to go._

_As I approached Carlisle's office, his secretary Betty met me with a smile. I instantly felt a little relieved. If Betty was smiling, it couldn't be too bad, could it? She motioned me inside. _

_Entering the room, I saw Carlisle sitting behind his large oak desk, making notes on the legal pad in front of him. He looked up as soon as I walked in, his warm smile immediately putting me at ease. _

"_Bella, come in. Have a seat." He motioned to the two leather chairs in front of his desk and slid the legal papers he had been working on to the side._

"_I haven't had a chance lately to tell you how impressed I am with your work here over the past, what has it been, two years?" he asked._

"_Yes, sir," I answered as clearly as I could, desperately trying to keep my nerves in check. "Just a little over two years, actually."_

"_Ah, yes," he nodded in agreement. He clasped his hands loosely, his index fingers and thumbs forming a small triangle. "Congratulations. Your promotion is well deserved and I expect more great work from you in the litigation division."_

_I practically whispered the words thank you, but I think he heard me._

_A fatherly look crossed Carlisle's face, along with an expression of mild amusement. "Bella, I can tell you're nervous for some reason. Please relax. I only wanted to see you this morning so I could let you know – face to face - how proud I am of your work so far. And of course, to wish you luck working with my son."_

_My smile was genuine and appreciative. "Thanks for the opportunity, Carlisle. And I look forward to working with your son, Edward. Will he be working full-time here in Seattle or splitting time between here and the Olympia office?" I asked._

"_He'll be here full time. The Olympia office has really shifted toward state issues, the majority of the clients are government contractors. Edward's expertise and passion is litigation, and we have a growing need here for talented attorneys in that division. Which is why you are such an asset, Bella. I have high hopes for you."_

_It was all I could do not to drop down and bow in appreciation, but I refrained. "Again, Carlisle, thank you for the confidence. And I look forward to meeting Edward."_

"_I hope you'll have that opportunity today. He was supposed to be here first thing this morning but had a minor emergency," his tone changed to one of concern._

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything is okay."_

"_It will be, I'm sure. He managed to break his foot this morning, somehow. I didn't really get the details. I'm sure he'll fill me in later."_

_As he finished his sentence, Carlisle looked up at the door way. A proud smile came across his face as he immediately stood up. "Well, there he is. Speak of the devil! Edward come in."_

_I turned in my chair slightly ,my head looking over my shoulder. Slowly entering the room on crutches, his right foot in a soft cast and orthopedic boot, was Eward Cullen._

_Oh, Fuck._

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters. I love feedback...thanks in advance for all your great notes. Hope to post Chapter 3 by this weekend.**_


End file.
